


Celebrations

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, New Years, Teslen Appreciation Week 2020, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: 5 celebrations that occur at the Underground Sanctuary.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week Day 7 - Free Choice // Holidays
> 
> It’s the last day! It’s been such an honor to participate in this with everyone else! I loved writing everything and I loved reading what everyone else wrote. This was my first time participating in an appreciation week and it was definitely amazing. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

October 31st, 2012 

Helen can’t help but smile at herself in the mirror. In previous years, she didn’t celebrate Halloween much. When Henry and Ashley were children, she did take them trick or treating. Ashley would always comment on how fake the costumes looked, but was happy to get candy nonetheless. She had begun to celebrate it a bit more, but when she went back in time, she didn’t celebrate Halloween at all. 

She hadn’t planned on celebrating Halloween this year either. Things were still so hectic with trying to transition to the Underground Sanctuary. However, with lots of insitence from Will, Henry, Kate, and even Nikola, Helen relented. Helen’s not entirely sure why Nikola insisted on it, but is curious to see what his costume is. 

She knows what everyone else is going to be, because everyone is going to be the same thing. Everyone is dressing up as a Vampire. Kate had initially suggested it as a way to mess with Nikola. Helen, Will, and Henry thought it would be fun and soon enough everyone was going to be a Vampire. 

There’s a knock on the door which breaks Helen out of her thoughts. She quickly adds the last touches to her makeup while giving the other person permission to enter. 

“Helen. You will not believe what the children did. Those brats had the nerve to—” Nikola stops abruptly once he actually takes in Helen’s appearance. 

Nikola lets out a groan when he sees her. The outfit itself is very much like a female Dracula costume. A long red and black dress with a ridiculous collar. Along with the outfit, she has on dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. 

“Not you too!” Nikola whines. 

He will, later, deny the fact that he whined, but Helen knows. She smiles at him revealing cheap, plastic vampire teeth which causes him to pout even more. She then takes in his own appearance only to find he has no costume on whatsoever. 

“And what are you supposed to be?” She asks.

“A human,” He replies. 

Helen gives Nikola a blank expression. She was expecting him to do more for halloween, considering he was one of the people who bothered her about celebrating. She frowns, trying to figure out what his plan is. 

“But,” He continues. “Maybe later tonight I can be a Vampire just for you.” 

Helen rolls her eyes at his suggestive tone, but feels her heart race at just the idea. Feeling bold, she closes the distance between them, puts her hands on his shoulders, and leans towards his lips. 

“We’ll see,” She whispers, her lips only millimeters away from his. 

Then, she pulls back, a smile on her face. She steps back from him and walks out of the room, leaving a stupefied Nikola behind. Half-way down the hall, she hears him yell, 

“Tease!” 

* * *

December 24th, 2014

Nikola walks into her office late at night. For a while, he just walks around the room with a wine glass in hand. She ignores him and continues working. She has a lot of work to finish and, knowing Henry and Kate, she’ll have to get up early in the morning for presents. Why they insist on opening the presents as early as possible, she’ll never know. What she does know, is that there’s no stopping them. 

“Helen,” Nikola says suddenly. 

She stops working and hums in response. She looks up at him and sees that he’s stopped pacing and now just stands by the window. He turns to look at her before grabbing a present from inside his suit jacket. He tosses it over to her and she catches it with a raised eyebrow. 

“I figured you’d be busy enough with the children tomorrow,” He says.

She accepts his reasoning and begins to open it. She opens it carefully, knowing it was wrapped with precision and she didn’t want to ruin Nikola’s work. Inside is a book. She recognizes it instantly and begins to laugh.

“ _ The Invisible Man.  _ Really Nikola?” 

Nikola grins in response. Her eyes shine with laughter and he feels waves of warmth at the knowledge that he made her happy. Those waves soon recede as he notices laughter isn’t the only thing her eyes shine with. 

“Helen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” He apologizes earnestly. 

He hates hurting her, which is sadly something he seems to do a lot. He walks closer to her, and wipes away one of her tears. She smiles at him then kisses him. Her lips are slightly salty from her tears, but he doesn’t mind. If the kiss can wash away her sadness, then he’ll be happy to help.

When they part, Helen’s tears have dried. She smiles up at him and her hand caresses his cheek fondly. He leans into the touch, but still looks at her with worried eyes.

“I’m okay. It was just unexpected,” She says. 

“Remember the Christmas Nigel put mistletoe on the only exit from the lab?” He asks, trying to bring her attention to happier thoughts. 

She laughs again and he feels a sense of accomplishment. The smile she gives him is so captivating that he almost misses it’s transformation into a smirk. He soon becomes worried about what she will say next.

“I think he was trying to get us to kiss. I’m sure he wasn’t expecting to enter the lab at the same time you tried to leave it,” She says. 

“Thank you for reminding me,” He says sarcastically. 

She smiles at him like a minx and despite everything he can’t find it in himself to be upset with her. Still, he wants revenge so he uses his abnormal strength to lift her from her chair and unceremoniously drop her on the couch.

“Nikola!” She yells.

Before she has the chance to get up, he moves atop her. In an instant he begins tickling her. She tries to swat him away, but he’s stronger. A few minutes later, he finally relents and stops tickling her. As she calms her breathing, Nikola begins to absentmindedly play with her hair, which causes her to blush. 

The clock goes off signalling it’s midnight. Meaning it’s Christmas. Helen reaches up and pulls Nikola down to her. She finds his lips, which still taste like wine, and runs her fingers through his hair.

“Merry Christmas, Nikola,” She whispers afterwards. 

* * *

January 1st, 2016

“Happy New Year!” Everyone shouts. 

Nikola and Helen turn to each other and clink their glasses together in a toast. As Helen drinks, she surveys the room. Everyone’s smiling and laughing. Will, Henry, and Kate are clustered together and laughing about something while she leans on Nikola on the couch. 

“Vlad!” Kate yells as she stumbles over to them.

Kate, Henry, and Will played some drinking games earlier which has resulted in all of them being drunk. Helen’s been keeping a special eye on them to make sure they don’t hurt themselves, so she supposes it’s a good thing they’re coming closer to her. 

“Have you asked her yet?” Henry asks. 

Nikola glares at them and Helen turns to look at him questioningly. She wonders what it could be. Does he want permission to test something on one of the abnormals? She’d definitely say no. Maybe he wants a new lab. She’d say maybe to that one. Perhaps he wants them to go on a vacation away from the “children” as he refers to them. She might say yes to that. 

“I was going to before you came over here. Now shoo,” He says. 

As they walk away, Nikola sighs beside her. He turns to look at her in the eye and she finds herself nervous. He looks nervous as well which just causes her to become more nervous. 

“We have centuries ahead of us so you don’t have to say yes, but I’ve already waited over a century and I’m becoming slightly impatient and I thought this would be a good time to ask and—” She cuts him off.

“Nikola. Focus,” She says. 

“Marry me,” He says. “Please.” 

She’s sure her heart is going to explode from how fast it’s beating. She tries to comprehend what he just asked and when she does, she smiles. She used to be scared of tying herself down to someone, mostly due to John’s betrayal, but the past few years were amazing. Being with Nikola and watching as the others accepted him and seeing everyone become a family made her happy in ways she can’t possibly describe. The idea of actually getting married, and to  _ him _ , makes her happy in ways she can’t possibly describe.

“Okay,” She says, her voice surprisingly even. 

He looks at her, blinks, before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips almost reach, but they’re interrupted by the others. 

“Congratulations!” They yell before passing out.

* * *

February 14th, 2018. 

Helen wakes up later than usual and finds her alarm has been turned off. It’s 9:15 instead of 6:00 which is when she should’ve woken up. The bed is lacking Nikola so she can only assume he’s the one who turned it off. She frowns and decides to look for him and ask him  _ why _ he did it. Afterall, she has plenty of work to do. 

She gets up from the bed and notices a note with a chocolate rose on top of it. She takes the chocolate and nibbles on it as she reads the note. 

_ Dearest Helen, _

_ I know you must be upset at waking up late, but take the day off. The paperwork can wait and you should focus on getting ready for our lunch date at Alfredo’s. Dress nicely and happy Valentine’s day.  _

_ Nikola. _

She reads over the note a couple of times before deciding she won’t get mad at him. Things have been peaceful at the Sanctuary these past few years and she’s sure missing one day won’t hurt. 

* * *

July 10th, 2020

“Happy Birthday, Nikola,” Helen says as Nikola wakes up. 

He isn’t expecting much, he rarely celebrates his birthday anymore and this year there’s the virus to worry about. Technically it doesn’t affect anyone with the source blood, but Helen doesn’t want to put others at risk so contact with the surface has been limited. 

“Good Morning,” He says and places a brief kiss on her forehead. 

“I have a present for you,” She says. 

“Oh?” He asks. “Is it a pigeon?” 

She laughs and shakes her head. 

“You don’t need more pigeons,” She replies. 

He pouts, but let’s it go. Helen gets up, stretches, and prepares for the day. Nikola decides to do the same. They get ready in silence, but after 10 minutes, Nikola gets curious as to what his present is. 

“What is it then?” He asks after he’s finished getting ready.

“I’ll tell you after breakfast. Come on,” She takes his hand and leads him out of their room. 

The walk to the kitchen is peaceful. The arrival at the kitchen is less peaceful. The moment they walk in they’re hit with streamers and confetti as well as a shout of “Happy Birthday” from everyone in the room. 

Nikola pulls confetti out of his hair as he looks at the children, the ones who apparently planned this. He turns to Helen, only to find her smiling knowingly.  _ She must’ve helped plan this, but why?  _ Nikola thinks about the question, but can’t find any possible explanation. He’s turning 164, so it isn’t because he’s reached some big milestone. 

“Why the big celebration?” He asks. 

The children all grin at him which makes him think they know something he doesn’t. He doesn’t like the idea of him being ignorant of something that the children are aware of. 

“It has to do with Helen,” Will says.

“Her present, to be exact,” Henry adds. 

He turns to her to find her looking slightly nervous. He gives her a questioning look. She begins walking over to him and hugs him. He’s confused, but still hugs her back. 

“What exactly is my present, ljubav?” 

He hears her laugh softly, but she still doesn’t answer. He looks at the children, only to find them shaking with what he assumes is anticipation. After an agonizing 3 minutes and 12 seconds, Helen speaks. 

“You’re going to be a father.” 


End file.
